New York City (UH)
New York City is the largest city in the United North American States, and 3rd largest on Earth (Following New Patalvai, Russian Federal Union; and Beijing, Chinese People's Federation). During the Reaper Incursion of 2186, All off coast boroughs of New York were closed off and all forces were to retreat to the mainland. The New York Library, along with many other famous landmarks, served as medical stations and military checkpoints and bases as safety for the public. After the Incursion, mass rioting and looting continued for several months until peace was finally regained 7 months afterwards. It was revealed that the mainland had taken miniumal damage compared to the islands and roughly 35% (If not, then less) of the population remained. It became the 2nd largest city on Earth after all censuses were taken. It's current mayor is Donovon O'Malley, by default. History The 1980s saw a rebirth of Wall Street, and the city reclaimed its role at the center of the worldwide financial industry. Unemployment and crime remained high, the latter reaching peak levels in some categories around the close of the decade and the beginning of the 1990s. The city later resumed its social and economic recovery, bolstered by the influx of Asians, Latin Americans, and U.S. citizens, and by new crimefighting techniques on the part of the NYPD. In the late 1990s, the city benefited from the success of the financial sectors, such as Silicon Alley, during the dot com boom, one of the factors in a decade of booming real estate values. New York's population reached an all-time high in the 2000 census; according to census estimates since 2000, the city has continued to grow, including rapid growth in the most urbanized borough, Manhattan. During this period, New York City was also a site of the September 11 attacks; nearly 3,000 people were killed by a terrorist attack on the World Trade Center, an event considered highly traumatic for the city but which did not stop the city's rapid regrowth. 2150 CE - 2186 CE Reaper Incursion --- Reconstruction --- Notable Locations New York Library During the events of the Reaper Incursion of 2186, The New York Library's immense size helped save hundreds of lives. James Christianson was stationed here with his team under the command of current Rear Admiral, Cecil Zachary, during his time here he helped various people and held off many indoctrinated troops before finding out Cerberus had planted a bomb on the Library. After deactivation of the bomb, The Library fell into Indoctrinated hands and was slowly razed before Alliance soldiers were able to regain a foothold here. After the war, the entire interior was in pieces and had to be ripped out and remade. The new New York Library was renamed to the "York Building" after the war to honor those who died inside during ther Reaper Incursion, there is a large monolith in the main lobby of those who were found dead inside and will always be remembered. The collection has overgrown due to an immense amount of charity, rivaling that of the Library of Congress. Time Square --- Central Park --- Ellis Island --- Trivia --- Category:Cities Category:Locations